1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to orthopedic bone plates, particularly for fracture fixation, which include suture holes.
2. State of the Art
The proximal humerus comprises the upper portion of the humerus, i.e. upper arm of the human body, and forms a portion of the shoulder joint. Fractures of the proximal humerus typically result from traumatic injuries such as sporting accidents and can be more frequent with age due to bone loss. Fractures of the proximal humerus are treated by exposing the fracture site and reducing the bone fracture and then placing a plate onto the bone to fixate the fracture for healing in the reduced position. Reducing the fracture includes realigning and positioning the fractured portions of the bone to their original position or similar stable position. Fixating the fracture includes positioning a plate over the fractured portions and securing the plate onto the fractured bones and adjacent non-fractured bones with bone screws. Commonly, after a fracture there exist disassociated tuberosities at the proximal portion of the humerus. Tuberosities are pieces of bone with tendons attached. The bone is weak but the insertion points of the tendons are very strong. The accepted way to reattach the bone for healing is to use suture material to stitch into the insertion point of the tendon and pull down to anchor the bone with the suture.
Humeral plates often include suture holes at which suture material, e.g., braided cord or wire suture, can secure the tuberosities to the plate. The suture holes are generally circular holes extending transverse to the longitudinal axis of the plate. For example, the Philos™ plate by Synthes includes multiple suture holes displaced around the plate which extend between the bone contacting and lower plate surfaces. Because one opening of each suture hole is even with the bone contacting surface, access to or egress from the holes with a suture needle is impeded. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,278 to Mückter describes a narrow humeral plate having only two suture holes which extend parallel to the bone contacting and upper surfaces. One hole is located at the proximal end of the plate and the other holes is located substantially distal. Given the orientation and location of the holes, the holes present limited approaches for tissue attachment. U.S. Pub. No. 20050182405 A1 to Orbay describes several humeral plates having individual suture holes arranged about the proximal end of the plate in a manner which permits easy access to the holes. However, the arrangement of holes causes the proximal head portion of the plate to be rather elongate. It is desirable to reduce the extension of the head portion as much as possible to prevent any impingement of the plate against the acromium.